All I Want For Christmas Is You
by dancerlittle
Summary: A Christmas OneShot. Troyella


**A/N: The local radio station is playing Christmas music so I'm a little inspired. The song is ****All I want for Christmas is You Mariah Carey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**December 22, 2009 5:45 pm**

Walking through the quiet streets of Albuquerque New Mexico, Gabriella Montez wiped the silent tears that fell from her eyes. The past year had been a rough one and the holidays weren't looking too well either.

Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, was holidaying it with his family in upstate New York. He promised he'd be back before New Years but it wasn't the same.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You**__  
_

The ringing of the cell phone caught her attention before slipping it up to her ear. "Merry early Christmas beautiful."

A smile caught her lips hearing his voice. "It's so good to hear your voice. How was the trip?"

"The trip was good. Noelle and Erin are hanging out with the cousins while I'm here missing my girl." Mentioning his younger and older sisters, Gabi smiled brightly while looking at the colorfully decorated windows.

"Troy I miss you too." She heard him talk to someone on his end before turning his attention to her.

"Gabi . . . you're going to have fun with your cousins and your mom. I promise I'll be home the day after Christmas. I'll be at your home as soon as I can."

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day**_

"Pretty girl talk to me please? What do you want Santa to bring you?"

Wiping the stray tears again, Gabi felt the cold wind hit her face. "All I want is you Troy. I don't need anything else."

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby **_

**December 25****th****, 2009 5:45 am**

Pulling the covers closer to her body, Gabi snuggled in the warmth before sighing deeply. She knew what today was and even though it was supposed to be a happy time, she knew tears would fall today.

Hearing the familiar sound of a dog collar, Gabi picked her head up just as Penny her golden retriever pounced on the bed. "Good morning girl."

Patting the spot next to her, Gabi watched the dog come and lay down before running her hand over the dog's smooth coat. Scratching her neck, Gabi felt a piece of string before following it to an attached envelope.

Untying the envelope from Penny's collar, Gabi turned it open and smiled when she saw her name scrawled across the front.

Opening the envelope, Gabi saw a piece of red paper fall out along with a charm. The charm was a basketball with a diamond stud in the middle of it. Unfolding the letter, excitement started to build up within Gabi and a smile stretched across her face.

_My darling Gabi,_

_Merry Christmas sweetheart. I hope your day is filled with surprises and wonder. I hope Santa brings you every thing you wanted and your smile never leaves your face._

_Merry Christmas again! _

_Love,_

_Troy_

Getting out of bed, Gabi padded down the hallway before walking down the stairs. Letting her eyes adjust to the little light, Gabi walked over to the lit tree but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Troy? Are you here?" Wrapping her arms around her, she tried to keep warm from the sudden coldness that came in.

Turning, the smile, if at all possible, got wider when she saw him standing by the door with a smile as big as hers. "Good morning sweetheart."

She ran straight into his arms as he picked her up and twirled her around. Their lips met in a blissful lip lock and the magic appeared once again.

"What . . . what are you doing here?" His grin was too much and all she wanted to do was wipe it away.

"Surprising you. You said all you wanted was me for Christmas and you've got it."

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... **_

"Merry Christmas Troy." Kissing him again, she relaxed in his arms. The two were quiet as they let the feeling of being together on Christmas sink in.

Taking her hand, Troy led Gabi to the living room before sitting in front of the tree. "This, my dear, is for you."

While handing over the little box, Troy watched Gabi's face turn to shock once again. "Troy . . . I told you I didn't need anything but you."

Shrugging his shoulders, he jus grinned. "I know but I wanted to."

Watching her open the present slowly, Troy shook his head at how precise Gabi had to be with not ripping the silver paper. "Come on grandma, I don't have all day."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Gabi turned back to the paper before continuing to unwrap it. Holding the velvet box in her hand, Gabi's eyes immediately flew up to meet her boyfriend's. "What is this?"

"This is your Christmas present." Wrapping her fingers around the box he smiled. "Go ahead on open it."

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door **_

"Troy . . ." Her breath got caught in her throat as she continued to stare at the box.

"Gabriella if you do not open the box, I'm going to take it back and I don't think you want that to happen."

Popping open the top, her breath was taken away and a smile appeared. Inside the box was a simple locket with a G engraved in the very center of the locket. Popping the locket open, she smiled seeing the very recent picture of the two of them inside along with a picture of just Troy.

"Awww Troy I love it. Thank you." Leaning forward, she kissed his lips before pulling back. "Will you fasten the lock?"

Handing him the locket, she pulled her long black hair back before feeling him slip the chain around her neck. Hearing it fasten, she let the hair down before looking at him.

"This has been the best Christmas a girl could ask for."

"Good . . . Merry Christmas Gabi."

"Merry Christmas Troy."

And the two sat in silence and watched the lights twinkle on the tree thinking about the good in the world.

_**Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You**_

* * *

**The song is "All I Want For Christmas (Is You)" by Mariah Carey. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


End file.
